


busog meal

by baekyeolparaluman, smolsoftbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsoftbbh/pseuds/smolsoftbbh
Summary: ang walang katapusang quarantine at si baekhyun na walang alam kung hindi pritong itlog. au wherein naligaw ang grab food order ni baekhyun sa katabi niyang unit kung saan nakatira ang borta lord ng qc, park chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	busog meal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sana magustuhan niyo itong fic!
> 
> Paalala: Nagiiba ang pov kada bawat "----". Sana maintindihan niyo.

  
  


Friday. Alas diyes ng gabi. Pagod, gutom, at gustong nang maligo ni Baekhyun dahil lagkit na lagkit na siya sa sarili niya. Pero ayun nakapila pa rin siya sa 7/11. Naka backpack na mabigat, may tote bag na naglalaman ng mga paperworks sa balikat, hawak sa isang kamay ang tumbler niya na walang laman pero hindi pa rin magaan, finally, ang napili niya sa “menu” ng busog meals, JUMBO SISIG, sa kabilang kamay.

Mahaba-haba ang pila sa 7/11. Ito lang kasi ang malapit na convenience store sa condominium kung saan nakatira si Baekhyun. Dahil na rin siguro Friday, marami-rami ang may mga nomi sessions. ‘Yung dalawang tao nga na nasa harap niya may dala-dalang mga pang basagan eh. Hay, gusto na lang niya humilata sa sahig. Bakit ang bagal ng oras kapag naghihintay ka.

Sa wakas siya na yung nasa cashier. Nilapag niya na yung busog meal sa counter, para maiinit na rin ni kuya. Habang nasa counter siya, sinamantala na niya na ilapag din muna saglit yung mga dala-dala niya. Saka siya humugot sa bulsa niya ng pambayad. 1000 na lang yung natitirang pera niya, kaya kahit nakaka guilty na wala siyang smaller bill, eh wala siyang magagawa. Kumuha na lang siya ng _Snickers_ sa baba ng counter para hindi mainis yung cashier sa kanya.

Inabot niya na kay kuya yung bayad niya nung humarap na ulit ito. Buti na lang at mukhang hindi naman nainis yung kuya cashier sa kanya. Tumunog na rin yung beep ng microwave kaya kinuha na ni kuya yung pagkain niya at nilagay na sa supot lahat ng binili niya. Binuhat niya na ulit yung mga gamit niya at tumalikod na para umalis.

“Sir! Sir! Sandali lang po, sir!” yun ang huling narinig ni Baekhyun habang palabas na siya sa 7/11. Hindi na niya pinansin kasi baka nagkakagulo lang sa counter saka gustong gusto na niya maligo at humiga sa kama niya. Kaya naglakad na siya papunta sa building niya, malapit na siya entrance ng lobby nung may humawak sa braso niya.

Binitawan din siya nung lalaki nung humarap na siya. Kitang-kita sa mukha ni Baekhyun na nagtataka siya bakit siya pinigil maglakad. Pamilyar rin sa kanya yung lalaki pero habang iniisip niya kung saan niya nga ulit ito nakita, nagsalita na ito.

“Hey.” _Wow, ang lalim. Wait ano daw?_ Nagsasalita nga pala yung kaharap niya.

“Hi? Bakit po?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

  
“Nakalimutan mo bitbitin ‘tong food mo, pati yung sukli mo hindi mo nakuha haha. Ako yung next sa pila after mo and hindi naman makaalis yung cashier kaya ako na lang nag offer magbigay. So… here.”

_Baekhyun Byun, ano ba nangyayari sa iyo? Nakakahiya naman._

Naramdaman niya na uminit yung mukha niya habang nakatingin sa kanya yung lalaki. Ngayon niya lang napansin naka all white pala yung lalaki, fit na yung uniform niya mukhang nag-gym, matangkad, med student ata, at may nameplate pa na suot. Inaabot na sa kanya yung supot na naglalaman ng pagkain niya.

“Ayy! Thank you po! Grabe hindi ko napansin naiwan ko pala yung binili ko saka yung sukli ko. Thank you po talaga.” ngumiti siya habang kinukuha yung supot “Pasensiya na rin, naabala pa po kita. Salamat talaga.” 

Akmang aalis na si Baekhyun ulit, “Wait!” sabi nung lalaki. “Here, yung sukli mo muntik mo na rin makalimutan.” Sabay bigay nung lalaki sa kanya nung sukli. “Are you okay ba? You seem to zone out kasi.” tanong sa kanya na may halong pag-aalala.

“Ah okay lang po ako, pagod lang po haha. Salamat po ulit.” sagot naman ni Bakehyun.

“No worries. Hindi naman naging inconvenient sa akin ‘yun, papunta rin kasi ako sa coffee shop doon oh.” Tinuro naman nung lalaki yung _Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf_ na malapit sa condo building niya. “Sige, aalis na ako. Bye!” kumaway ito at naglakad papunta sa loob ng coffee shop.

Nakatayo at natulala na lang si Baekhyun habang tinitingnan yung lalaki. Hindi niya kilala ito pero tinulungan pa rin siya. Mabait na, pogi pa. 

Nakaakyat, nakaligo, at nakakain na si Baekhyun pero hindi niya pa rin maalala kung saan niya nakita yung lalaki kanina. Ang huling dumapo sa isipan at bago lumalim ang tulog niya ay kung gaano ka pamilyar ang ngiti nung lalaki. 

  
  
\----

Sinilip ni Chanyeol sa wrist watch niya kung anong oras na at napansing mag 10 pm na pero nasa _Coffee Bean_ pa si Chanyeol, kasama si Sehun. Nagyaya kasi mag-aral si Sehun after duty nila, malapit na kasi midterm exams nila kaya nag kukumahog na sila. 

Actually, mas gusto talaga ni Chanyeol mag-aral mag-isa at sa loob ng kwarto niya o kaya sa library. Pero paminsan minsan ay sumasama siya sa study group sessions nila Sehun at mga kaibigan niya, maganda rin naman kasi kapag nag discuss sila sa isa’t-isa na tipong return demo o kaya nagpapalitan sila ng mga sagot at ng mga rationale kaya hindi rin siya tumatanggi.

Kaya ito, sakop nila dalawang table na mag katabi at nakaka-dalawang large iced americano na siya habang si Sehun naubos na yung drink niya na large _African Sunshine_ at yung isang slice ng _chocolate fudge cake._

Halos 5 hours na sila dito. Tinanggal niya na yung salamin na suot niya, sumasakit na kasi mata niya kanina pa siya nakatingin sa screen ng iPad niya. _HIndi healthy, pero ano ba kasi magagwa ko_. Binaling niya yung tingin niya kay Sehun, “Se, uwi na tayo ng 10:20 or 10:30, we still haven’t eaten dinner and it’s getting late na.”

Inayos na ni Sehun yung buhok niya. Ugali kasi ni Sehun ilagay ang dalawang kamay niya sa tenga at hinihila ang sariling buhok na para bang sinasabunutan ang sarili habang nagbabasa. Minsan hindi niya namamalayan ‘yun. “Sige kuya, nagugutom na nga ako kanina ko pa gusto sabihin sa iyo kaso busy ka mag basa diyan.”, pagpayag ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

“Alright, aayusin ko na gamit ko then bibili lang ako ng bread at palaman sa 7/11. Pero may food pa ako sa taas if you want proper dinner, paubos na kasi yung _Gardenia_ kaya bibili na ako.” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Yown! Kuya, alam na alam mo na mag-oovernight ako sa iyo ah.” biro ni Sehun habang nag-liligpit ng mga nakakalat niyang printed notes at mga libro. 

“Isang tingin pa lang sa bag mo alam na balak mo matulog sa unit eh. Do you have something pala na ipapabili sa 7/11?” tanong ni Chanyeol, nagtatabi na rin siya ng mga gamit niya and checking if may nalaglag ba siyang notes sa ilalim ng table.

Tumigil saglit si Sehun sa pag-aayos at nilagay ang kamay sa lamesa, “Wala naman akong maisip, meron ka pa bang chocolate sa taas?”

“Sabihin mo na lang what kind of chocolate, bilis.” Tumayo na si Chanyeol at tinabi ang bag niya kay Sehun, kinapa niya na yung bulsa at kinuha ang wallet at tiningnan kung magkano pa ba ang laman ng wallet niya.

Kunot ang noo ni Sehun at nakanguso na rin, nag-iisip pa rin kung ano ang gusto. “Kuya, _Twix_ na lang kung meron o kaya _Reese’s Nut Bar_ kuya. Hindi _Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups_ kuya ah,magkaiba kasi ‘yun.”

“Yeah, alam ko ‘yun, sige punta na ako 7/11 ah.”, natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol.

Lumabas na sa _Coffee Bean_ si Chanyeol at tumawid papunta sa 7/11. Nakita niya kaagad na maraming tao sa loob pagkapasok niya at may humahaba na rin ang pila.  
  


  
_Isang empleyado na naman siguro yung naka-assign sa cashier. I feel you bro, hectic malas. Friday pa siya na assign mag-isa._

Agad naman siyang kumuha ng tinapay at tumingin ng palaman sa isang shelf. Pumipili pa siya ng gusto niyang palaman na naka sachet, iniisip kung _Lady’s Choice Chicken Spread_ o _Cheez Whiz_ . Dahil ayaw niya na magtagal pumikit siya at dumampot na lang ng isa. _Para surprise na lang._ Pagdilat niya, wala sa dalawang choices yung nadampot niya. _Lady’s Choice Bacon Spread pala ang mananalo._

Lumipat na siya sa kabila para naman humanap kung meron bang _Twix_ o kaya ng _Reese’s Nut Bar._ Nakita naman niyang available ang parehong chocolate na gusto ni Sehun, kaya kumuha siya ng tig-dalawa. 

Kumpleto naman na yung bibilhin niya, kaya pumunta na siya sa pila. Pang-lima siya mula sa counter. Napuna niya nga na maliban sa iisa lang ang cashier, ang dami rin ng mga items na bitbit ng mga nauna sa kanya.

_Alright, chat ko pala si Se na matatagalan pa ako._ Bago niya ilabas ang phone mula sa bulsa niya sa polo, niyakap niya yung tinapay at hinawakan sa isang kamay ang palaman at apat na chocolate. Surprisingly, mukhang hindi naman malalaglag ang mga dala niya. 

Sakto naman at mabilis din nag-reply si Sehun. Hindi niya napigilan matawa dahil ang sagot ni Sehun ay “gutom na gutom na ako kuyaaaaaaa, ang sama na ng tingin ko sa katabing table wawawawa baka manghingi na ako sa PIZZA nilang dalaaaaa” at nag send pa ng madaming crying emoji.

Nag-check muna siya ng iba pa niyang notification. Sinilip na rin yung group chat ng batch nila at group chat ng co-interns niya this rotation. Wala namang bagong balita, maliban na lang sa mga ayaaan ng walwalan ng mga co-interns niya. 

“Auto pass mga sir, sorry need talaga namin mag-review for midterms eh. Medyo clutch na. _”_ reply niya sa gc. Maraming nag-reply kaagad. May gulat na “NAKS ONLINE KA PRE”, may “kailangan mo pa ba mag-aral eh you’re always one of the highest sa pracs at exams” “oo nga isa kang scam too good to be true”, at meron din namang “no worries bro, after midterms tara ah”. Pumayag naman siya sa since puro tanggi na rin siya noong mga previous na aya. 

Habang inaayos niya yung to-do list niya sa notes app, gumalaw na ulit yung pila, kaya binulsa niya na ulit yung phone niya. Hindi niya inaasahan na isang tao na lang pala ang nasa harap niya. Tiningnan niya ito nang may bahid ng pag-aalala kasi parang babagsak na ito sa pagod.

Mabuti na lang at mabilis lang ang transaksiyon nung sa lalaki. Mukhang patapos na rin ito kasi sinusupot na rin yung mga napamili nung lalaki. Akmang aalis na yung lalaki sa cashier, kaya humakbang na rin siya paharap. Ibinaba niya yung tinapay, palaman, at chocolate sa counter. Kaso, naiwan pala nung lalaki yung binili at sukli niya. Tinatatawag nung kuya cashier yung customer na nauna sa kanya pero hindi siya naririnig. 

Ang bilis ni kuya cashier mag-transact, kasi hahabulin niya yung customer na nakaiwan ng binili at sukli. Sinundan niya ng tingin kung saan ito papunta, mabagal naman maglakad. At yung way naman patawid din malapit sa _Coffee Bean_ , medyo namumukhaan niya ito. Parang nakakasalubong niya sa lobby ng condo ‘yun eh. 

Humahaba na ulit yung pila, kasi hindi malaman nung cashier kung paano hahabulin. Nung sigurado na sa condo niya nga nakikita yung lalaki, naisip niya na siya na lang ang mag-aabot.

“Kuya, ako na lang hahabol para mag-abot nung food at sukli nung customer kanina, mabilis lang naman ako maglakad eh.”, pag-alok ni Chanyeol sa kuya cashier.

Nag-aalangan yung kuya cashier sa kanya, pero tiningnan siya nito nang mabuti. Napansin naman ni kuya nakasuot si Chanyeol ng nameplate niya. Binasa pa nga nito ng malakas. Itsurang nagtitiwala naman ito kaya pumayag din sa huli.

“Magaling naman ako umalala sa mukha, palagi naman kita nakikita bumibili dito kaya sige paki-abot na lang. Salamat ah.” sabi nung cashier sa kanya. Tumango naman siya rito at lumabas na nang madalian. 

Sinubukan niya rin kunin ang atensyon nito, pero hindi rin siya marinig. Noong malapit na si Chanyeol, hinawakan niya ng marahan ito sa braso. Naramdaman niya na paharap na ito kaya bumitaw na siya. 

“Hey.” bati ni Chanyeol. 

Halatang nalilito pa ang lalaki na kausap niya. “Hi? Bakit po?”, tanong nito.

Agad naman niyang itinaas ang bitbit niyang supot para ipakita sa lalaki. “Nakalimutan mo bitbitin ‘tong food mo, pati yung sukli mo hindi mo nakuha haha. Ako yung next sa pila after mo and hindi naman makaalis yung cashier kaya ako na lang nag offer magbigay. So… here.” 

Napuna ni Chanyeol na para bang nag-poproseso pa ang sinabi niya sa kausap niya. 

Binigyan siya ng nahihiyang ngiti nito at saka kinuha yung supot sa kanya. “Ayy! Thank you po! Grabe hindi ko napansin naiwan ko pala yung binili ko saka yung sukli ko. Thank you po talaga. Pasensiya na rin, naabala pa po kita. Salamat talaga.” 

Akala ata ng lalaking kausap niya tapos na sila mag-usap kaya tumalikod na ito at maglalakad na ulit pauwi. 

“Wait!” pahabol ni Chanyeol. “Here, yung sukli mo muntik mo na rin makalimutan. Are you okay ba? You seem to zone out kasi.” pagkabahalang tanong niya.

“Ah okay lang po ako, pagod lang po haha. Salamat po ulit.” sagot naman nung lalaki.

“No worries. Hindi naman naging inconvenient sa akin ‘yun, papunta rin kasi ako sa coffee shop doon oh.” pag-assure ni Chanyeol. “Sige, aalis na ako. Bye!” kumaway siya at umalis na papunta sa _Coffee Bean._

Pagdating niya sa loob ng coffee shop, nakita niya na nakahilata na sa upuan si Sehun, nakatingala at tulala.

“Oh, ano na nangyari sa iyo?”

“Nagugutom na kasi ako kuya talaga, akala ko nga hindi mo na ako babalikan. Akala ko nakalimutan mo na ako.” pagtatampo ni Sehun. Ayaw pa lumingon sa kanya.

Natawa siya nang malakas, “I told you naman kanina na mahaba yung pila nga. Look, I even got both of your chocolates oh.”

Pagkasabing-pagkasabi niya noon, bigla naman ding umupo nang maayos si Sehun at ngumiti ito nang may kinang sa mata. ‘’Asan na kuya? GIve give meeee.” 

“Mamaya na after natin mag-dinner. Tara na, tayo na diyan.” 

\----

Isang umaga, habang naghihintay si Baekhyun ng elevator, bumukas yung pinto ng katabing unit niya. As an introvert, napaisip siya, _ang awkward naman nito maghihintay pa kami makasakay sa elevator bakit ba kasi ang kupad nito._

Hindi naman siya pinalaki ng mga magulang niya na walang galang. So paglingon niya, para batiin ng good morning, nagulat siya. Hindi niya alam nasa katabing unit niya pala yung lalaking nagbalik ng pagkain at sukli sa 7/11.

Binati naman siya nito pabalik, “Good morning din, we’re neighbors pala. Akala ko same tower lang tayo. Nakita kasi kita noon na dito ka papunta eh.”

“Ah, salamat pala ulit. Sobrang pagod na kasi ako nung gabi na ‘yun eh.” sagot niya sa lalaki.

_Shet_ . 

Ang lallim nung boses. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba kakagising lang o ganoon na talaga boses ng katabi niya. Mabait, magalang, tapos ganyan pa yung mukha. ‘Yan ganyan, mga ganyan mga tipo niya eh. Saka ang laki ng braso.

Napahawak siya sa pisngi niya. _Bakit ang init ng mukha ko? Bakit uminit ata dito?_ Napatingin siya sa mirror katabi ng elev. _Bakit kaya palaging may salamin sa mga elevator area? Anyway, Sana hindi niya napansin ‘yung pisngi ko. Hala mama, ang aga-aga hindi ko ata kakayanin._

Nagmamadali naman siyang bumaba ng elevator pagkarating sa floor ng lobby. Nahihiya siyang tumingin sa likod niya pero napansin niyang siya lang ang lumabas, kaya kumaway na lang siya at nagpaalam sa kapitbahay niya. Sa parking level ata bababa yung lalaki. _Buti na lang._

Lumipas rin ang ilang buwan nang hindi ulit sila nagkakasalubong. 

  
  


\----

Dahil GCQ naman, tulog pa si Chanyeol nung tumunog ang doorbell sa pinto niya. Pinilit niya ibukas yung isa niyang mata para tignan kung anong oras na ba. Hindi niya napigilan huminga sa dismaya dahil alas otso palang ng umaga. Wala pang dalawang oras ang tulog niya. Pinilit ba naman niya kasi tapusin yung notes para sa isang subject. 

Mabagal siyang naglalakad patungo sa hallway. Bago pa niya mabuksan yung pinto napahilamos siya sa mukha niya. _Kung si Sehun ‘to, panigurado hindi makakahirit ng libre sa akin ‘yan ng isang buwan._

Pagkabukas niya, may inabot na paper bag sa kanya. Tila naka auto-pilot mode siya ngayon kasi kinuha niya kaagad yung paper bag. Halatang puyat at bagong gising ang itsura niya _._ Hindi niya pa maintindihan kung ano yung sinasabi sa kanya. Noong tiningnan na niya yung taong nag-abot sa kanya, saka niya lang naisip na grab food driver pala ‘yun at hinihintay na siya nito magbayad.

May nagsalita naman bigla sa kanan niya kaya napalingon siya. _Ah. The guy from 7/11._

Uhmm, kuya hotdog ko ata ‘yang hawak mo. Akin ‘yan.” nginuso nung kapitbahay niya yung supot na nasa kamay niya.

“Ha?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Nanlaki yung mata niya at tumaas pa ang kilay. 

“Hatdog.” napahawak na lang sa bibig yung kausap niya. “Hehe ano kasi, yung nasa supot. Ulam ko ‘yan.” sabay turo sa paper bag. 

“Ahh. Okay.” Tumalikod siya pero hindi niya namalayan na binitbit niya pala rin yung pagkain.

“HALA! WAIT! SAGLIT LANG!” 

Tila wala siya naririnig at pumasok pabalik sa loob ng unit. Napaupo siya sa may upuan sa dining table. Pilit na ginigising ang sarili, alam naman niyang hindi na siya makakabalik sa pagtulog. 

Ilang minuto ang lumipas at may kumakatok. Binuksan niya ulit ang pinto at nakita ang kapitbahay niyang nakasimangot sa kanya. _He looks like a kid na hindi nabigyan ng treat. How cute haha._

“Uhmm hello? Bakit?” nallilitong tanong ni Chanyeol.

Parang kaunti na lang at aawayin na siya ng kausap niya, “Eh kasi yung hotdog ko kinuha mo. Ibalik mo na, gutom na ako. Binayaran ko na ‘yun eh, bumili ka ng sa iyo.” _Ang taray naman._

Naguguluhan pa rin si Chanyeol, pero hindi naman siya naiinis. Kaya inulit niya na lang. “Bakit nga ulit?”

“Anong bakit? Dinala mo sa unit mo yung ulam ko eh!” tumaas na yung boses nung kapitbahay niya. 

“Shit sorry, wait.” nahiya siya dahil sa sinabi nung lalaki. 

Pagtingin niya sa dining tablE, nakita niya nga na nandoon ang pagkain ng kapitbahay niya. Kinuha naman niya ito kaagad. “Oh, ito na, sorry hindi ko napansin. Kakagising ko lang kasi.” 

Tumingin naman sa mukha niya ang kaharap niya. “Oo na, sige na. gutom na talaga ako.” 

Inabot niya yung food pero na blank stare siya sa lalaki na kausap niya. “Ano pala name mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol bigla. 

Nagulantang naman ang kausap niya, “B-baekhyun Byun.” 

_Wait, why is it familiar?_ Nag-iisip pa rin nang malalim si Chanyeol, hindi niya pansin na kinakausap pa pala siya nito. “I’m sorry, hindi ko narinig, pwede paki-ulit nga?”

Napahinga nang malalim si Baekhyun, “Sabi ko, ikaw naman, ano pangalan mo?” 

“Oh, Chanyeol Park nga pala. My bad, pasensya na loading talaga ako kapag bagong gising eh. Nice meeting you haha, sige kumain ka na.” ngumiti na lang siya at napahawak na lang sa batok.

“Okay, ikaw din, Chanyeol.” sabi naman sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

_Weird,_

\----

Galing si Baekhyun sa 7/11, no choice at bumili na naman siya ng busog meal. Ang pinakamalapit na grocery kasi sa kanya ay isang sakay pa ng jeep, kaso wala naman jeep na bumibiyahe ngayon dahil sa GCQ. Kaya panay ang pa grab niya, pero masyadong magastos kaya sa 7/11 na lang talaga siya kumakapit.

Pagdating niya sa lobby, nakita na naman niya yung matandang babae na palagi siyang nginingitian. Ang daming dala nito, kaya hindi siya nagdalawang-isip at agad niyang nilapitan ito.  
  


  
“Kailangan niyo po ba ng tulong magbuhat?” offer niya sa nakakatandang babae.

“Sige, salamat naman anak. Nakalimutan ko kasi tawagan yung apo ko kaya hindi ako nakapag-patulong mag-dala. Pinamili ko kasi siya ng mga gulay. Mahilig magluto rin ‘yun eh.” kwento ng kausap niya.

“Ah ganoon po ba? ako po kasi hindi, pritong itlog lang po kaya kong iluto. Minsan nga po nasusunog pa.” biro ni Baekhyun.

“Ay, sabihin ko kay totoy na kapag naparami luto niya bigyan ka niya. Dati patpatin yung batang ‘yun, tapos ngayon nawili na sa pagpapalaki ng katawan. Mabuti at marunong din siya kumain nang tama. Ikaw din dapat kumain ka nang tama, kasi masama sa katawan ‘yang binili mo.” Napansin pala ng lola yung bitbit niyang supot. 

“Nakakahiya naman po, huwag na po. Ngayon lang po ulit ako bumili nito, nagtitipid po kasi ako eh.” pagtanggi niya.

“Mali pa rin ‘yan ha, dapat laging masustansya ang kinakain mo.” sermon sa kanya ng lola. 

Sakto naman dumating na rin yung elevator. _Walang kupas napakatagal pa rin. Apat yung elevator pero laging mabagal. At least, wala kaming kasabay sumakay._ ”Anong floor po kayo?” tinanong ni Baekhyun ‘yung lola.

“ Sa 18th floor, anak.” 

“Parehas po pala tayo ng floor eh.” pagkamanghang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Nagalak naman ang lola sa sinabi niya, “Talaga, ang galing naman. Ano bang pangalan mo at saang unit ka nakatira anak? Para papaabutan kita ng pagkain kay totoy mamaya. Isipin mo na lang na pagbabalik ko ito ng utang na loob kasi tinulungan mo ako magbibit.” 

Pinipilit na talaga siya ng lola, at ayaw niya naman masaktan ang damadamin nito sa pagtanggi nIya ulit sa alok. Napansin niyang magaan ang pakiramdam niya rito kahit hindi naman sila magkakilala. Kaya panatag ang loob niya sa lola. ”Sige na nga po, kung hindi po nakakaabla sa inyo. Tawagin niyo na lang po akong Baekhyun, sa 1808 po ako.”

“Kapitbahay mo pala si totoy!”, napalakas na sabi ng lola dahil sa katuwaan. “Lola mommy o kaya Lolly itawag mo sa akin. Huwag ka mahiya ‘yun ang tawag sa akin ng mga apo ko eh.” 

Bumukas na yung elevator at naunang lumabas yung lola. Ang bilis maglakad nung lola, na-excite ata dahil kapitbahay niya yung apo nito. Sinundan niya ito at na-realize na si Chanyeol pala si totoy paghinto nila sa pintuan nito. 

“Ah! Si Chanyeol po pala ang apo niyo!” 

Ngumiti ang lola sa kanya habang kinukuha ang kopya ng susi niya sa unit ni Chanyeol, “Magkakilala na pala kayo, halika pasok ka muna sa loob.” 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun, dahil medyo crush niya itong Chanyeol eh. _Medyo lang, happy crush lang._ Kahit nahihiyang pumasok siya sa loob, wala naman siyang magagawa kundi sundin ang lola. _Marami talaga kasi siyang pinamili, tinutulungan mo siya, okay. Kalma, Baekhyun._

Nilapag naman ni Lolly yung dala niyang grocery sa mesa, “Dito mo na rin muna ilagay ‘yang bitbit mo. Sige, maupo ka muna sa sofa. Tatawagin ko lang si totoy.”

Nagmamadaling umalis yung lola, wala na naman siya nagawa at sumunod dito. “Okay po, Lolly.”

Pinagmasdan niya ang paligid niya. Ang linis at maaliwas ang mga gamit ni Chanyeol. Sa isang sulok may shelf din na puno ng mga libro. Ang dami, puro makakapal na medical textbooks ang nakalagay. Meron ding nakaayos na mukhang maliliit na libro. _Parang notebook or planner ata._ Malapit sa bintana, katabi ng shelf ay yung study table. May desk lamp, maliit na orasan at may notebook din na nakapatong. Napuna niya din yung mga post-it na nakadikit sa pader. _Baka nag-rereview sa boards itong si Chanyeol._

Lumabas ng kwarto si Chanyeol at ang lola niya. Nabigla siya dahil itsurang kakaligo lang ni Chanyeol. _Bakit naka short ka lang?! Aatakihin ako nito sa puso eh._

“Lolly! Bakit hindi mo sinabi na may kasama ka pala! Sana nagsuot muna ako ng t-shirt.” nagulat din si Chanyeol pagkakita sa kanya.

_Wala na, finish na. Nakita ko na abs mo sir._

“Baekhyun, sorry. I didn’t know na nandito ka pala. Wait lang ah, magbibihis lang ako, si Lolly kasi eh.”

Natatawa naman si Lolly sa apo niya, “Bilisan mo na, mag-aayos muna ako ng mga naipamili, ipagluluto mo pa kami ha!”

“Opo, Lolly!”, sagot ni Chanyeol sa lola niya. 

Nag-aayos ng gulay si Lolly nung kinausap ulit siya nito, “Dito ka na rin kumain ng pananghalian, mabilis at masarap magluto ‘yan si totoy eh. Kainin mo na lang ‘yang binili mo kapag nagutom ka pa mamaya.” pangungumbinsi ni Lolly sa kanya.

“Lolly, nahihi--” naputol ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun dahil tinawag ni Lolly ang apo niya.

“Totoy! Inimbitahan ko kumain dito sa Baekhyun! Bilisan mo na diyan! Gutom na kami!”

Nginitian lang siya ni Lolly. _Ang hirap talaga tumanggi sa mga lola._

Pagkalabas ni Chanyeol, agad din siyang pumunta sa kusina para tingnan kung ano ang pwede niyang lutuin sa nabili ng lola niya. 

“Hindi nga pala marunong magluto si Baekhyun, totoy. Magkapitbahay naman kayo, baka pwede mo siyang turuan?” banggit ni Lolly kay Chanyeol.

“Sige po, Lolly. Okay lang naman po sa akin. Ito na lang way ko as thanks sa pagtulong mo kay Lolly kanina. Chop Suey na lang po iluluto ko ah. Okay lang ba sa iyo, Baekhyun?”

“Oo, okay lang sa akin.” Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na pumayag siya sa dalawang bagay. Sa kung okay lang ba na turuan siya magluto o okay lang ba na Chop Suey ang ulam.

“Umoo na si Baekhyun, totoy. Sa sabado, pwede ka ba?”, tanong ni Lolly kay Chanyeol. Nahihilo na si Baekhyun, sa gutom o sa bilis ba ng pangyayari, hindi niya rin alam.

“Libre naman po ako palagi, Lolly. Ikaw ba, Baekhyun?” binaling ni Chanyeol ang tanong sa kanya.

“Uhm, ha. Sandali lang po. Pag-iisipan ko pa po muna.” 

“Sige, I’ll give you my number na lang, just text me if libre ka na rin.”

\----

Sa huli, napapayag din ng lola niya si Baekhyun. Wala naman daw siyang ibang pinagkakaabalahan ngayong quarantine eh.

“Don’t worry, it’s really hard to say no kay Lolly. Hindi ka nag-iisa.” biro pa ni Chanyeol.

Sinigurado naman niya kay Baekhyun na ayos lang talaga sa kanya ‘yun. Dahil kung hindi rin siya susunod sa Lolly niya, siya naman ang malalagot. Sadyang masunurin lang talaga siya, bilang paboritong apo.

Parehas silang late nagigising kaya, napagkasunduan nila na tuwing hapon sila magluluto for one week. Kumbaga one week menu. 

Para sa una nilang cooking lesson, nagyaya si Chanyeol na mag-grocery sila. Ituturo na rin daw ni Chanyeol kung ano-ano ang mga bibilhin na ingredients na maraming pwedeng lutuin. Sumangayon naman si Baekhyun, dahil wala na ring siyang stock at ngayon na lang ulit siya makakapag-grocery. Buti na lang at may sasakyan si Chaneyol, hindi na sila mahihirapang bumiyahe.

Pagdating nila sa pinakamalapit na grocery, kumuha si Chanyeol ng push cart at nag-offer na rin siya na ang magtutulak nito. Napatigil si Baekhyun saglit, naiilang at nahihiya ata sa kanya. 

  
  


Nasanay kasi siya ang nagtutulak ng push cart kapag kasama niyang mag-grocery si Lolly o kaya ang ate niya. “Mas mabigat pa nga binubuhat mo sa gym totoy. Tapos ayaw mo magtulak ng push cart? Sumbong kita kay Lola mommy.” pananakot sa kanya ng ate niya.

  
  


Lumapit na lang si Baekhyun sa kanya at inilabas ang listahan ng mga bilihin. “Ano mga nilista mo? Can I see?” sabi niya.

  
  


Napansin niya na puro instant noodles at canned goods ang nasa listahan ni Baekhyun, “Nope, hindi tayo bibili ng processed foods, doon tayo sa mga fresh. Let’s go.” 

  
  


Nagtagal sila slight sa may meat section, masyado kasing mabusisi si Chanyeol. Iniisip niya kasi kung ano ang madaling ituro na ulam. Nahalata na rin niyang ilang beses na siyang tinitignan ng mga babaeng at lalaking nakakasalubong niya, hindi niya maintindihan bakit siya laging tinititigan.

  
  


Nadaanan nila ang aisle ng mga fresh milk, napatigil siya sa harap ng shelf na may _chuckie._ Nakalimutan niya kung naubos na niya o si Sehun ang umubos. Nagulat siya, dahil tumatawa si Baekhyun sa gilid niya. Tumaas ang kilay niya, na para bang tinatanong bakit siya tinatawanan.

  
  


“Mahilig ka pala sa _chuckie,_ ang weird lang kasi. Hindi halata sa iyo.” natatawang sabi pa rin ni Baekhyun. “Kumuha ka na, huwag ka na mahiya.”

  
  


“Iniisip ko din kasi kung meron pa bang laman yung nasa ref ko o naubos ko na. Also, favorite ko kaya ito, si Lolly lagi naglalagay niyan sa lunch box ko dati eh.”

  
  


“Ahh, kaya pala…” bulong ni Baekhyun. Kaso narinig ni Chanyeol, “Anong kaya pala?”

“Kaya pala ang laki mo...ah este ang tangkad mo.”

  
  


Hindi na napansin ni Chanyeol yung huling sinabi ni Baekhyun, dahil nag-text sa kanya si Sehun. Binuksan niya, “Kuya, sabi ni Lolly nasa grocery ka daw ngayon. Bakit hindi mo ako sinama :(“

  
  


Nakakatawa talaga kahit kailan si Sehun, parang bata pa rin. “Ano ba gusto ng big baby? Kinulit mo na naman siguro si Lolly kaya hindi ka pinayagan lumabas.” reply niya pabalik.

  
  


Nakita naman ni Baekhyun na may kausap siya sa phone kaya nag-paalam ito na kukuha ng iba niyang gusto. Babalikan na lang daw siya doon at sinabihang huwag umalis sa aisle na yun. Tumango naman siya. 

  
  


Naghihintay pa rin siya ng text ni Sehun nung may lumapit sa kanya, pagtingin niya si Baekhyun pala ang daming dalang chips.

  
  


Well, hindi niya na mapipigilan si Baekhyun. At least, matututo na itong kumain nang maayos. Tumunog ulit ang phone niya, sumagot na ata si Sehun. Pag-open niya ng text ang daming bilin na gusto. Natawa na naman siya ng malakas.

  
  


“Huy, bakit ka natatawa diyan?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Hmm? Wait, reply lang ako.” Pinakita niya kay Baekhyun yung text ni Sehun, “We need to get these things pa pala, pahabol lang.” 

  
  


Saka niya nginitian si Baekhyun. “Ang haba ng list, pero I think mabilis lang kasi puro junkfood at chocolates lang naman eh.” 

  
  


Pagkatapos nila kumuha ng mga bilin ni Sehun, medyo napuno na ang cart nila ng mga gulay, karne, at snacks. May mga fruits and juice din naman. Nung nasiyahan na si Chanyeol na good for a week na ang nasa cart nila, nagpasyang silang magbayad na at bumili na lang ng vitamins sa daan pauwi.

\---- 

  
  


Tahimik si Baekhyun habang pauwi sila. Hindi din naman niya alam ang magandang pag-usapan. Ang nasa isip niya lang kasi ay may special someone na pala si Chanyeol. 

  
  


_Sino yung ka-text niya kanina. Baby at heart emoji lang kasi yung nakalagay na contact name eh nung pinakita niya. Pero wait, sandali nga lang, bakit ko pa ba iniisip kung sino ‘yung baby? Happy crush lang. Happy crush lang. Happy crush lang. Sorry, Chanyeol, hindi ko naman sadya tingnan yung name.Baby? Gusto ko ako na lang baby mo. Huy Baekhyun!_

Binuksan niya na lang phone niya. _Distract mo na lang sarili mo._ May messages pala sa kanya si Kyungsoo. 

  
  


**Kalbo**

_Buhay ka pa_

_Kukunin ko na kasi sana yung hiniram mong libro_

  
  


_Shet. Oo nga pala, hindi ko pa naibabalik._ Nag-reply siya na willing siyang ibalik kaagad ang libro kaso wala pa ring transpo pero kung libre din naman si Kyungsoo na pumunta sa kanya, pwede din naman.

  
  


Hindi niya namalayan na nasa may parking level na sila sa condo. Pagkatapos nila pumarada, bumaba agad si Chanyeol at binuksan yung pinto sa likod. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun para tumulong, kaso nanlaki mata niya kasi binuhat lahat ni Chanyeol yung grocery bags. 

  
  


_Ang bilis, parang hindi mabigat yung mga bags? Wala atang natira?_ Sinisilip niya pa baka may iniwan para buhatin niya. 

  
  


Nagsalita si Chanyeol habang nakatayo lang sa gilid ng sasakyan, “Kunin mo na lang ‘yung mercury na paper bag nandiyan sa upuan.” sabay turo gamit yung nguso. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. _Hala sige kiss ko nguso mo eh, asarin ko na lang,_ “Saan ba nakalagay? hindi ko makita.” 

  
  


Mas lalong ngumuso si Chanyeol, kumunot na yung noo, pilit na itinuturo yung mercury paper bag, “Wala ba sa upuan? Baka nandiyan sa lalagyan malapit sa gear stick”. Lumingon ulit si Baekhyun sa loob ng sasakyan, sabay ngiti. _Madali ka pala mauto, pero ang cute mo pa rin talaga._ _Mahalagang paalala, happy crush mo lang siya._

“Nakita ko na! Eh ang liit lang nito, sure ka ba ito lang bibitbitin ko?” angal niya kay Chanyeol.

  
  


“Yeah, ‘yan na lang.” Pinindot na ni Chanyeol yung lock ng kotse nung nakita na sinara na niya yung pinto sa likod, naglalakad na rin ito papunta sa elevator.

  
  


Hinabol niya si Chanyeol, “Sandali! Nakakahiya pa rin, akin na yung iba diyan sa bitbit mo.”Medyo hiningal na siya. _Kailangan ko na mag-jog. Konting takbo lang, hiningal na ako. Ito kasi si Chanyeol ang laki ng hakbang, yung isang step sa kanya dalawa na sa akin._

  
  


Huminto na si Chanyeol sa may elevator, “Hindi na nga, okay nga lang. Kulit nito, sasakay na lang naman na tayo ng elev tapos sa unit na. Press mo na lang yung UP button saka yung floor number.”

  
  


“Sige, pero tatawagin na kitang totoy!” paghamon ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Natawa si Chanyeol nang malakas, “Okay lang, hindi naman ako naaasar eh. Also, family and close friends lang naman ‘yung may free pass to call me that.”

  
  


“Hoy! Anong pinagsasabi mo diyan!”, nagsisimula nang pumula ang mukha ni Baekhyun. _Ano ‘yun, bakit parang may meaning._

  
  


Nilingon naman siya ni Chanyeol, tiningnan nang mabuti ang mukha niya. Parang tinatantsa ang reaksyon niya. “Hindi mo ba talaga naaalala? Okay, I won’t tell unless maalala mo.”, pang-aasar ni Chanyeol.

  
  


_Ha? Ano daw_?

\----

  
  


Nag-offer naman si Chanyeol na sa unit na lang niya sila magluto. Naisip niya rin kasi na baka hindi komportable si Baekhyun na pumasok siya sa loob unit nito. Saka hindi rin niya ito kabisado kaya sa unit na lang niya.

  
  


Habang hinihiwalay nila ang snacks ni Baekhyun at Sehun, tinanong niya kung ano ang unang gustong matutunan na lutuin ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Kahit ano na lang muna, siguro yung pinaka madali lang muna lutuin.” sabi naman sa kanya ni Baekhyun, habang tinitingnan yung ibang supot kung may naiwan pa ba siyang junk food doon.

  
  


“Pwede ba na makilagay muna nung ibang meat at gulay sa ref mo? Para mas madali na rin kunin sa mga susunod na araw.” pakiusap sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Tumango naman siya, “Alright, sabihin mo na lang sa akin din mamaya if may naisip ka ng food for tomorrow or the next few days. Marami pwedeng iluto sa mga nabili natin and puro basic lang naman din.”

  
  


“Okay, gusto ko sana ng adobo bukas. Don’t judge. Pero isang beses kasi nagluto ako ng adobo, nasunog yung karne tapos natuyo yung sabaw at sobrang alat.” habang kinikuwento sa kanya ni Baekhyun, pahina ng pahina boses nito, pero narinig naman niya lahat.

  
  


“Ah, sige. Adobo for tomorrow, pero sayang sana ginawa mo na lang adobo flakes yung niluto mo noon. Parang i-fry mo lang yun eh hanggang sa mag flakes yung meat.” explain naman niya.

  
  


Hinintay niya makasagot si Baekhyun kaso pag-angat ng ulo niya, diretso at blanko lang ang tingin sa kanya. “Ha? Pwede ko gawin ‘yun? Hindi ko alam.”

  
  


Nabigla rin siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, nagkatinginan muna sila ng matagal, pero hindi niya napigilan tumawa ng mahina. “So, hindi mo pa ‘yun na try?” 

  
  


“Nakatikim na ako pero akala ko kasi hinimay muna yung karne saka pinrito. Sabi ko na eh, tatawanan mo lang ako eh.” sumimangot na naman sa kanya si Baekhyun. _Why is he cuter when he’s upset?_

  
  


“Hindi na, last na ‘yun. Promise! Pinky promise!” tinaas naman niya ang kanang kamay niya para mag pinky promise.

  
  


“Para naman tayong bata, oh ayan pinky promise!” nag-pinky promise din naman sa kanya si Baekhyun.

  
  


_Hindi niya pa rin naaalala. “_ I keep my promises kaya. Minsan lang din ako mag pinky promise pero I keep my word.”

  
  


“Oo na, so anong ulam lulutuin natin ngayon?”

  
  


“Sinigang lang, para easy. Maghihiwa lang ng gulay, then boil until maluto na yung meat, then ihuhuli yung gulay para hindi ma-overcook.” nilagay niya na lahat sa counter yung mga kailangan na ingredients.

  
  


Madali lang naman talaga lutuin yung sinigang, kaya hindi siya gaano nahirapan na i-guide si Baekhyun. Napansin niya lang na masyadong malaki ang paghiwa ni Baekhyun sa mga gulay, pero okay naman na ang lahat.

  
  


“Ganitong pattern lang naman palagi kapag ang gusto mong ulam may soup. Like, tinola, nilaga, bulalo. Lalagyan mo lang ng pampaasim kapag sinigang.” Hinihintay na lang nila maluto yung sinigang, kaya nagsisimula na rin siyang maglinis ng mga kalat. 

  
  


Nakaupo lang si Baekhyun sa upuan sa may counter, “Ah, oo nga, madali lang pala talaga. Salamat din dahil dito hindi na ako masyado aasa sa fastfood. Ako na lang maghuhugas mamaya, ituro mo na lang saan ko ilalagay yung mga gamit.”

  
  


“Sige, kung ayos lang naman sa iyo. Ano palang work mo?” na-curious kasi si Chanyeol, “ Naalala ko kasi nung nakita kita sa pila sa 7/11 mukhang pagod na pagod ka tapos ang dami mo pang dala.” 

  
  


“Ah, pre-school teacher ako. Pagod na pagod ako that day kasi yung mga bata ang hyper tapos may meeting din kaya late na ako nakauwi. Kaso since quarantine, walang pasok mga bata kaya halos ang laki din ng free time ko. Napansin ko puro medical textbooks nasa shelf mo and nakita kita naka-uniform that time, so med student ka pala. Pero ano plano mo?” sabi naman ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Yeah, last year ko na nga eh. Nag-aaral ako sa may _Coffee Bean_ nung nakita mo ako pero bumili lang ako ng bread and snacks kasi minsan kapag tinatamad ako magluto tinapay na lang kinakain ko. And sobrang nakaka-drain kasi ang internship year, balak ko pa nga pumasok sa med school pero kasi hindi ko pa rin sure if itutuloy ko.” 

  
  


“Isipin mo na lang ganito. Masaya ka ba, kahit nakakapagod yung ginagawa mo sa duty mo? Sa tingin mo marami kang hindi na achieve na goals mo, dahil napapagod ka na? Baka kasi na-ppressure ka na rin sa sarili mo, kaya hindi mo na ma-enjoy ang mga bagay-bagay. Lahat naman tayo nahihirapan at hindi naman lahat ng goals nakakamit agad-agad, kaya sana kayanin mo. Tandaan mo, okay lang mag-pahinga, I hope you'll find the answer you're looking for.” Mabigat at malaman ang mga salita na sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Bumaba si Baekhyun sa stool na inuupuan niya, at sinilip yung sinigang. “Malapit na ba maluto ‘yan?” sabay tingin sa kanya. Napangiti siya, parang hindi sila seryoso kanina, ibang klase din mag change topic eh. 

  
  


“Actually, pwede na ‘yan eh. Nahinaan ko na yung heat niyan kanina. Ilalagay ko na lang ba sa separate na container or kakainin mo na lang dito?” 

  
  


Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun, ngumiti na parang hindi makapaniwala. “Ang saya naman, ‘yan ang una kong naluto na ulam na walang mali! Kainin na natin dito, kung ayos lang sa iyo, hindi ko rin ‘yan mauubos eh.”

  
  


“Sige, kuha lang ako ng plates and bowls. Upo ka na doon sa dining table.” alok naman ni Chanyeol.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Dumaan ang ilang araw at natututo na ng iba-ibang pwedeng lutuin si Baekhyun. Mas naging malapit din ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Chanyeol. Ang bait at hindi mahirap pakisamahan ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya parang matagal na silang magkakilala.

Madalas rin silang nagkakasabay sa elevator. Minsan nga ay naabutan siya ni Chanyeol na may dalang busog meal na galing na naman sa 7/11.

  
  


“Nangangamoy ulam kaagad yung elev, ano na namang binili mo sa 711?” pang-aasar na naman sa kanya nito.

  
  


“Gutom na kasi ako, ngayon lang naman ako tinamad magluto eh.” pag-rarason niya.

  
  


“Okay, bahala ka. I forgot to say, dadalaw daw si Lolly bukas. She’s asking if pwede ka daw? Tuwang-tuwa sa iyo si Lolly. Pupunta din yung pinsan ko, if you don’t mind.” ani ni Chanyeol.

  
  


_Meet the family stage na pala kami, hindi ako informed. Ano ba Baekhyun! May jowa na ‘yan, natatandaan mo ba si “baby”? Ma’am pa-void! Pa-void po nung kilig._

  
  


“Sige lang, what time daw ba?” 

  
  


“Before lunch daw, para dito na lang din sila kakain.” Bumukas na yung elevator sa floor nila, papasok na si Baekhyun sa pinto niya nung nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol, “I’ll text you na lang, if malapit na sila dumating.”

  
  


“Okay sige, see you tomorrow.” 

  
  


Kinabukasan, maaga nagising si Baekhyun, 7 am gising na siya. Hindi kasi siya mapakali. Nagtataka naman siya dahil kilala na naman niya si Lolly, pero siguro kinakabahan siya doon sa pinsan ni Chanyeol. _Paano kung maarte o kaya kung snob? Baka manliit lang ako doon._

  
  


Maya-maya pa nakatanggap na siya ng text kay Chanyeol. Nasa lobby na daw sila Lolly, paakyat na.

  
  


Nanlamig kamay niya, daig pa ang boyfriend na ipapakilala sa parents eh. _Well, hawig naman kasi yung sitwasyon._

  
  


Tiningnan niya muna sarili niya sa salamin, wala namang out of place. _Baka ako mamaya, out of place. Lolly, please daldalin mo ako mamaya._

  
  


May kumatok sa pinto niya, si Chanyeol siguro. Pagkabukas niya ng pinto, si Lolly ang bumungad sa kanya. May lalaking nasa tabi niya, matangkad din halos kasing tangkad ni Chanyeol, maputi, at mukhang masungit.

  
  


“Baekhyun anak, halika, punta na tayo sa unit ni Chanyeol. Magkukwentuhan pa tayo.” bati sa kanya ni Lolly. “Ay, siya nga pala si Sehun. Pinsan ni totoy. Tawag ko naman namin sa kanya heart, minsan baby heart. Kasi bunso siya sa magpipinsan pero---” 

  
  


“Lolly, tama na po, pinapahiya niyo ako eh. Hi, I’m Sehun Oh, huwag ka makinig kay Lolly. Hindi natin siya bati.” pagputol ni Sehun sa kanila.

  
  


_Nawala na yung kaba ko, ang kengkoy naman pala ng pinsan niya eh._

  
  


Pumasok na sila sa unit ni Chanyeol at agad naman siyang hinila paupo sa sofa ni Lolly. “Kumusta ka na anak? Balita ko gumagaling ka na daw magluto, kaso nakita ka daw na bumili ni totoy ng pagkain sa 7/11. Naku, hindi nakakabuti ‘yun sa iyo. Dito ka na lang palagi kumain kasama ni totoy.” 

  
  


_Ito na naman, ang pakiramdam ng pagkahilo. Hindi ko na naman alam ano isasagot. Yes, I do po sa apo niyo._

  
  


“Po? Ano po ulit, Lolly? 

  
  


Pinapanood lang sila ni Sehun sa isang upuan, naaawa na ata kay Baekhyun kaya nagsalita na ito, “Kuyaaaaa, nasaan ka na ba? Nandito na kami ni Lolly!”

  
  


Sakto naman lumabas ng kwarto si Chanyeol, “Bakit ka sumisigaw? Siguro, ang ingay-ingay mo din sa bahay ni Lolly. Dito ka na naman ba matutulog?”

  
  


“Hay nako totoy, ‘yang pinsan mo, walang ginawa kundi kulitin ako kailan mo daw siya bibisitahin sa bahay. Hindi rin masabihan, kaya ayan dinala ko na dito ikaw na muna magalaga.” reklamo ni Lolly sa kanya.

  
  


“Yes po, Lolly. Makulit ba si baby? Siya na lang po paglilinisin ko ng kotse ko habang nandito siya. Heart, kapag ”

  
  


_Wait. Sandali. Bakit baby ang tawag niya kay Sehun? Parang familiar ang baby heart? Baby. Heart. Baby at heart._

  
  


“Bakit po pala ulit, baby heart ang tawag niyo sa kanya, Lolly?” na curious na kasi si Baekhyun, kakatawag ni Chanyeol at Lolly kay Sehun ng heart.

  
  


Napangiti ng malaki si Chanyeol at tinakpan ang bibig ni Sehun, para hindi makaangal. Pumipiglas si Sehun, pero wala na siyang magawa dahil humarap na sa kanya si Lolly, “Ah, ganito kasi ‘yun Baekhyun, baby kasi baby ng pamilya ‘yan, pero heart ang tawag kasi …” binulong na lang sa kanya ni Lolly yung buong dahilan.

  
  


Lumingon siya kay Sehun at natawa pero tinakpan niya ang bibig niya para pigilan. Namumula na at tila hinang-hina na ang itsura nito sa armchair. 

  
  


“Kaya pala, heart. Ang cute naman, baby heart na lang din tawag ko sa iyo!” natatawang pang-aasar ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

  
  


Binitawan na ni Chanyeol si Sehun, alam naman na ni Baekhyun bakit eh. “Hindi ako cute! Hindi ‘yun cute! Lagi niyo na lang ako inaapi!” pagtatampo ni Sehun.

  
  


Umupo naman si Chanyeol sa arm rest ng inuupuan ni Sehun. “Actually, Baby at heart emoji pa rin ang contact name ni Sehun sa phone ko eh, marami akala in a relationship ako dahil doon. Hindi ko naman mabura kasi medyo effective din naman pang deviate ng attention, maliban sa inside joke yung name.”

  
  


_Wait. Back-up. Sandali ulit. Baby at heart emoji! Si Sehun ‘yun?!_

  
  


“Remember noong nasa grocery tayo then pinakita ko sa iyo ‘yung text na may mahabang list? Siya ‘yun.” sabay patong ng kamay sa ulo ni Sehun.

  
  


Napasandal sa sofa si Baekhyun. _Information overload._ Una, nalaman niya na kaya pala heart kasi may balat sa pwet na hugis heart si Sehun. Pangalawa, si Sehun pala yung “baby” ni Chanyeol. Pangatlo, parang sinabi na rin ni Chanyeol na wala siyang jowa. _Masaya? masaya._

  
  


_Pwede na siya kiligin, medyo._

  
  


Mabilis lumipas ang oras at napuno ng galak at tawanan. Patuloy kasi na pinagtulungan ni Chanyeol at Lolly si Sehun maghapon. _Baby nga siya ng pamilya nila. Halatang sanay na siya kaya hindi na naiinis._

  
  


Kahit gusto pa manatili ni Lolly ng ilang oras, dumidilim na kaya nagpaalam na siya sa kanila. Sinamahan niya si Chanyeol bumaba. May mga kwento pa si Lolly sa kanya kaya sumama na siya sa pagbaba sa parking level. Ihahatid na muna ni Sehun si Lolly pauwi pero babalik daw siya. 

  
  


Umakyat na rin sila pagkatapos noon, papasok na sana si Baekhyun sa unit niya nung lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Bakit?” tanong niya dito.

  
  


“Yung susi ko kasi naiwan ko sa loob.”

  
  


\----

  
  


_Shit. Malas naman, Chanyeol._

  
  


Nasa pinto na siya nung na-realize niya na wala siyang dalang susi. Naiwan niya sa loob, yung duplicate na kay Sehun at Lolly. Kaso kakaalis lang nila. Pati ba naman phone at wallet niya naiwan niya sa loob. 

  
  


Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun at sinabi niya kaagad yung sitwasyon. Buti na lang at hindi pa ito nakakapasok sa loob ng unit. 

  
  


“Ah, ganoon ba? Hiramin mo muna phone ko tapos tawagan or text mo na lang sila Lolly. Pasok ka na rin muna sa unit ko, habang hinihintay mo si Sehun makabalik.” pag-offer naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

  
  


Sobrang relieved ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, “Thank you, ngayon lang nangyari sa akin ito. Thanks talaga.”

  
  


“Wala ‘yun, maliit na bagay. Sasabihin mo naman kaagad sa kanila eh, saka sabi mo may duplicate naman si Sehun. Huwag ka na mag-alala.” pag -comfort naman sa kanya ni Baekhyun. “Pasok ka na, pwede ka na rin muna umupo sa may couch.”

  
  


Umupo naman siya at hinintay na ibigay ang phone ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Oh, ito. Pwede ka tumawag or mag-text sa kanila may load naman ako eh.”

  
  


“Salamat, text ko na lang muna si Sehun, pero baka kasi nag-ddrive pa ‘yun eh, call ko na lang din si Lolly, if okay lang.” paninigurado niya.

  
  


“Oo nga, baka nag-ddrive pa si heart. Sige, tawagan mo na rin si Lolly.”

  
  


Tinawagan niya nga muna si Lolly, matapos ang ilang ring sumagot din ito. “ _Hello? Sino ito?_ ”

  
  


“Hello, Lolly, si Chanyeol po ito, nakitawag lang po ako gamit phone ni Baekhyun.” Hinintay niya muna marinig siya ni Lolly. “ _Oh, totoy, bakit ka napatawag? Bakit gamit mo cellphone ni Baekhyun?_ ”

  
  


“Kasi po, naiwan ko po sa loob yung susi ng unit ko, Lolly. Pakisabi nga po kay heart na dalhin niya yung duplicate niya, pagbalik niya.” pakiusap ni Chanyeol sa lola niya.

  
  


“ _Sandali, totoy. Sabihin ko lang sa kanya.”_ Narinig niya inulit ng Lolly niya kay Sehun yung sinabi niya. _“Medyo malayo-layo na kami diyan, totoy, hindi na kami makakaikot, sayang daw gas sabi ni heart. Babalik naman daw siya diyan eh, hintayin mo na lang siya. Pakiusapan mo na lang si Baekhyun kung pwede sa unit niya ka na lang maghintay.”_

  
  


“Opo, Lolly, nakausap ko na naman na po si Baekhyun eh, pumayag naman po siya. Pakisabi na lang po kay Sehun bilisan niya pabalik, nakakahiya po kasi kay Baekhyun.” medyo nagmamakaawa na siya sa lola niya.

  
  


_“Oo, totoy, sasabihin ko ha. Patatawagin ko na rin ‘tong si heart kapag bago mag-drive papunta diyan. Ipasa mo nga muna yung cellphone kay Baekhyun, kakausapin ko rin siya.”_

  
  


Inabot naman niya yung phone kay Baekhyun at sinabi na, “Gusto ka daw kausapin ni Lolly.”

  
  


“Bakit daw?” tanong ni Baekhyun pero kinuha pa rin sa kanya yung phone.

  
  


“Hindi sinabi bakit eh.” nagkibit-balikat siya.

  
  


“Hello po, Lolly. Si Baekhyun po ito. Bakit po?” Napatingin naman sa kanya si Baekhyun habang kausap ang lola niya.

  
  


Hindi niya na naririnig usapan ni Lolly at Baekhyun kasi nasa bandang balcony na si Baekhyun at naiwan siya nakaupo sa may couch. 

  
  


Masasabi niyang minimalist ang style ng unit ni Baekhyun. _Hindi gaano halata, pero it suits him._ Kahit nabibilang lang ang mga gamit nito, lahat ay may function. 

  
  


Ang nakakuha ng atensyon niya, ay yung mga libro at makukulay na papel na nakalagay sa isang display shelf. Nilapitan niya ito at nakita na yung mga papel pala ay drawings ng mga bata. _These might be given to him by his students. Adorable and precious._ Habang pinagmamasdan niya yung mga drawings, natapos na rin pala ang phone call nina Baekhyun at Lolly. 

  
  


“Bakit ka daw kinausap ni Lolly?” pag-usyoso niya kay Baekhyun.

  
  


Magkatabi na silang nakatayo sa harap ng display shelf, “Pinaliwanag niya lang na malayo na sila dito hindi na sila makakaikot din kasi naipit na sila sa traffic. Hintayin mo na lang daw dito si heart. Wala naman ng iba, nakipagkwentuhan lang ulit pagkatapos. Akala ko nga may ibibilin pa na iba eh.”

_May nararamdaman akong kakaiba. Wala naman sinabing traffic kanina si Lolly sa akin eh._

  
  


Nagsasalita pala si Baekhyun sa tabi niya, hindi niya narinig, “Hmm? Sorry, may iniisip kasi ako.” sabi niya.

  
  


“Okay lang, sabi ko bigay lahat ‘yan sa akin ng mga estudyante ko. Sila yung first batch na na-handle ko kaya memorable para sa akin ng mga drawing na ‘yan. Hindi ko kayang maitapon eh. Saka kapag naiisip ko na gusto ko na mag-resign, titingin lang ako diyan ulit nagiging okay na ako.” Nakangiti si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa drawings at kinikuwento yun sa kanya.

  
  


Maraming napagtanto si Chanyeol habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun. May kinang sa mata niya at lumiliwanag ang buong mukha. Yung ngiti niya delicate at pure. _Ano kaya pakiramdam kapag sa akin nakabaling ang ngiti mo?_ Parang nakakasilaw, pero hindi niya maalis ang tingin niya. Sobrang gusto niya ito protektahan. _Gusto ko siya naman ang pangalagaan ko. Karapat-dapat na kaya ako ngayon? Kaso, he still doesn’t remember me._

  
  


Biglang tumunog ang tiyan ni Baekhyun, kaya nagkatinginan sila ng ilang segundo bago natawa ng malakas. “Gutom ka na kaagad?””sabi ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“First meal ko kaya yung lunch natin kanina, tapos hindi pa marami nakain ko.” depensa naman ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“May meat at gulay ba na natira sa ref mo? I’ll cook dinner for us, if you want. Habang hinihintay din natin si Sehun.”

  
  


“Okay, tutulong na lang din ako sa iyo magluto. Ilalabas ko lang yung mga kailangan mo.” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Ay! may natitira pa akong kaning lamig dito, pwede natin gawing fried rice.”

  
  


Nag-iisip ng lutong ulam si Chanyeol na bagay sa fried rice, “May iba ka pa bang tirang ulam diyan?”

  
  


Sinilip ni Baekhyun yung ref, “Meron pa yung adobo.”

  
  


“ ‘Yan pwede na ‘yan, isasama ko na lang sa fried rice.” suggest niya kay Baekhyun.

Dahil madali lang naman ang lulutuin nila, mabilis din sila natapos. Naghanda ng dalawang plato si Baekhyun sa mesa, kumuha din siya ng kubyertos at baso. Maya-maya pa ay kumakain na sila. Nag-uusap sila about sa kung ano ang mga iba pa nilang pinagkakabalahan nung may tumawag sa phone ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Baka si Sehun na ‘yan.” sabi naman ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Tiningnan naman ni Baekhyun yung screen, “Unknown number eh, baka siya nga.” Sinagot naman niya at nilagay sa speakerphone. “Hello?” sagot ni Baekhyun.

  
  


_“Hello, kuya Baekhyun? Si Sehun po ito. Pwede po kausapin si kuya?”_

  
  


“Naka on yung speakerphone, Se. Bakit?” sabi niya kay Sehun.

  
  


_“Kuya, nandito na kami sa bahay sa Taguig. Gabi na daw sabi ni Lolly. Ayaw na akong paalisin, bukas na daw ako ng umaga lumuwas papunta diyan. Sorry kuya, papaluin ako ni Lolly kapag hindi ako sumunod. Kung pwede daw diyan ka na lang kay kuya Baekhyun makitulog ngayong gabi.”_

  
  


Nagkatinginan na naman sila ni Baekhyun, tinatantsa niya rin kung ano ang reaksyon nito sa sinabi ni Sehun. Ilang saglit din at tumango si Baekhyun sa kanya, ibig sabihin ayos lang sa kanya.

  
  


“Ah, ganoon ba, Sehun? Wala naman problema sa akin ‘yun kaso hindi ko alam if kasya kuya mo sa couch ko.” 

  
  


_“Kuya Baekhyun, okay lang ‘yan kahit sa sahig mo patulugin ‘yan basta---”_ naputol yung sinasabi ni Sehun dahil kinuha ni Chanyeol yung phone at pinatay ang speakerphone.

  
  


“Wait, ako na kakausap dito kay heart. Baka pwede ko na rin pakiusapan si Lolly na pumunta na si Sehun ngayon.” pagmamadaling paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Tumayo siya at pumunta banda sa may hallway malapit sa pinto. “Se, ano pinagsasabi mo? You were on speakerphone pa naman kanina!”

_“Kanina ko pa iniisip bakit parang kilala ko si kuya Baekhyun, pero naalala ko na nung nakarating na ako dito sa bahay. Siya yung kalaro natin dati sa bahay ni Lolly sa Bulacan, di ba? Siya si sunshine! ‘Yung sunshine mo!”_

  
  


Alam ni Chanyeol kung sino yung sinasabi ni Sehun, si Baekhyun nga yung batang kalaro nila dati kaso silang dalawa na lang ang nakakaalala. “Se, he still doesn’t remember me, sabi ko pa naman sa kanya I won’t tell unless he does.”

  
  


_“Ahhh… Baka hindi niya lang matandaan mukha natin, pero yung mga memories natin baka naaalala niya pa rin, try mo tanungin kuya!”_

  
  


“Wait, can I talk to Lolly pala? Ipapaalam kita na lumuwas na ngayon, kasi nakakahiya talaga kay Baekhyun.” divert ni Chanyeol ng usapan.

  
  


_“Matutulog na daw si Lolly pagkatapos niya maligo, sinabi niya sa akin kanina bago ako tumawag. Wala ka choice, diyan ka na lang. Masyado na ring late kapag pupunta pa ako diyan baka tulog na kayo ni kuya Baekhyun kakahintay sa akin. Hindi ka ba naaawa sa akin kuya?”_

Ayun na nga, ginamitan na siya ng paawa effect ni heart. Alam na alam niya talaga na kahinaan siya ng buong pamilya eh. Wala na siyang magagawa, pati si Lolly kasi pasimuno.

“Sige na. Bukas ng umaga, pumunta ka kaagad dito, mga 8 am or 9 am. Bilisan mo pero ingat pa rin sa pag-ddrive ha, Se. Don’t forget yung susi ha, baka mamaya makilumutan mo pa ‘yun.” paalala niya kay Sehun.

“ _Copy kuya, kasama ng susi ng kotse yung duplicate sa unit mo kuya. Bye na, kuya. Mag-meme na ako.”_

Parang bata pa rin talaga si Sehun, _meme daw,_ ayaw na lang sabihin na matutulog na siya eh. “Good night na, baby heart. Bye.” 

Bumalik na siya sa may sala, nakaupo lang si Baekhyun sa couch habang nagbabasa ng libro, hinihintay siya matapos sa call nila ni Sehun. Umangat naman ang ulo nito nung napansin na siya, “Ano daw sabi?” tanong sa kanya.

Umupo naman siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun, “Hindi na makakapunta si Sehun ngayong gabi, bukas na talaga. Tulog na daw si Lolly and inisip ko din kawawa din si Sehun, masyadong late na para mag-drive pa siya. Sabi niya kahit makaalis siya tonight baka tulog na rin daw tayo kakahintay. Sinabihan ko naman na agahan niya bukas lumuwas.”

“Okay lang, dito ka na lang sa couch matulog, pasensya ka na, wala naman kasi akong guest room. Wait, hahanapin ko yung futon para kung hindi ka kasya sa couch sa futon ka na lang matulog.” offer ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Tiningnan niya yung couch, tinatantsa kung magiging kumportable ba siya matulog kahit isang gabi doon. “I think kasya naman ako dito, if you don’t mind pwede borrow na lang ng pillow?” 

“Ah, sige sige, wait lang. Gusto mo din ba ng change of clothes? Baka gusto mo maligo bago ka matulog eh.” pag-alok sa kanya ni Baekhyun

Nahihiya na si Chanyeol, sobrang accommodating ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

“Huwag ka mahiya kasi tinuruan mo rin naman ako magluto ng halos isang linggo eh, kumbaga ito na lang din yung ganti ko sa iyo. Hindi ka naman nakakaabala rin sa akin.” paninigurado sa kanya ni Baekhyun. 

“If it’s no bother talaga sa iyo, sige. Maraming salamat din talaga, Baekhyun.” ngumiti naman siya.

Nung pumayag na siya, tumayo naman na si Baekhyun para kunin ang mga kailangan niyang gamit, “Upo ka muna diyan, kung gusto mo buksan mo yung t.v. . Ay wait! Sorry, pero wala akong reserbang underwear dito, paano na ‘yan?”

Napatigil si Chanyeol saglit pero naisip niya na merong boxer shorts na binebenta sa may 7/11. “Can I borrow cash na rin sa iyo? Naiwan ko din kasi pati wallet ko sa loob ng unit ko. Bibili na lang ako sa 7/11 ng boxer shorts, meron sila doon nakita ko dati.” 

“Talaga? Meron pala sila nun sa 7/11? Magkano ba, okay na ba ito?” Binigyan naman siya ng 500 ni Baekhyun. 

“Yep, okay na ‘yan, sorry talaga. Ibabalik ko rin kaagad tomorrow, dagdagan ko na lang din. Bili na ako sa baba. Huwag mo ako saraduhan ng pinto ah.” biro niya kay Baekhyun, habang naglalakad papunta sa pinto.

Natawa naman sa kanya si Baekhyun, “Oo na, bumili ka na baka masaraduhan ka pa ng 7/11. Hindi ko na lang muna i-llock yung pinto, baka hindi kita marinig kumatok. Ihahanda ko na rin yung mga gamit na gagamitin mo.”

“Okay, wait lang, 10 minutes lang ako promise.” Lumabas na siya at agad na pinindot ang elevator pababa. Sakto naman yung isang elev nasa 20th floor lang, kaya mabilis rin siyang nakasakay. 

Pagkababa niya sa lobby, nakita niya bukas pa yung 7/11. Kaya nagmadali siyang tumawid papunta doon, buti na naman at walang pila pagdating niya. Pumunta rin siya kaagad kung saan niya nakita dati na may boxer shorts na naka-display. Nung nakita niya na meron nga, kumuha siya ng isa at binuksan niya muna para tingnan kung kakasya ba sa kanya bago siya bumili. 

Hinila niya muna yung garter if na-sstretch, baka kasi masyadong masikip sa kanya. Nung nasiyahan na siya sa outcome, binalik niya na ulit sa lalagyan at pumunta na rin kaagad sa counter. Kumuha na rin siya ng toothbrush. Nakita niya ulit si kuya cashier, nakilala siya nito at tumango ito. Binati niya rin naman ito pabalik. 

“Kinumusta ko yung customer na nakaiwan ng pagkain at sukli niya noong nakita ko siya, binalik mo nga daw sa kanya. Mabait ka ngang bata ka. Salamat din ha.” sabi sa kanya nung kuya cashier.

“Walang problema, kuya.” sagot naman niya pabalik.

Natapos na din ang transaction nila kaya, umalis na rin siya kaagad. Siyempre hindi niya nakalimutan ang sukli niya.

Bumalik na rin naman siya kaagad sa condo building. 

\----

Nahanap na ni Baekhyun yung natutuping futon at nilabas niya sa may sala. Kasya tatlong tao sa futon na nilabas niya, ‘yun kasi ginagamit din ng mga kaibigan niya kapag natutulog sila sa unit niya. Malambot din yung futon. Kumuha na din siya ng dalawang unan sa storage cabinet niya, buti na lang talaga may mga spare pillow din siya.

Naghahalungkat siya sa cabinet niya kung may t-shirt ba siya na kakasya kay Chanyeol. Nakita niya na yung shorts na pwede suoting pantulog ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya makita yung iba niyang oversized na shirt. Hindi pa kasi siya nakakapaglaba kaya yung iba nasa labahin na.

Kumatok pa rin si Chaneyol, kahit sinabi niyang iniwan naman niyang bukas yung pinto. Kaya pinagbuksan niya pa rin ito. “Bukas naman eh, hinintay mo pa tuloy ako haha.”

“Sinigurado ko lang baka mamaya na-lock ko pala kanina pagkalabas ko eh.” paliwanag ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Pwede ka na rin pala maligo, ito na yung mga damit na nakita ko. Tingin ko kasya or fit sa iyo ‘yan haha, pagtiyagaan mo na lang.” binigay naman niya yung mga damit kay Chanyeol. “Liquid naman yung sabon kong pangligo kaya huwag ka mailang, may shampoo din naman diyan. May reserba pa ata akong toothbrush sa medicine cabinet, tingnan mo na lang.”

“Actually, bumili na ako kanina, salamat pa rin.” sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol, ngumiti ito sa kanya, paulit-ulit din nagpapasalamat.

“Maligo ka na, manonood na lang muna ako.” 

Pumasok na sa cr si Chanyeol. Habang naliligo yung bisita niya, binuksan niya ang t.v. at naghahanap ng pwedeng panoorin sa _Netflix_. Shared account sila ni Kyungsoo doon kaya sinusulit niya rin ang bayad, sayang namag bayad kada buwan kapag hindi ginagamit. 

Nanonood siya ng episode ng _Community_ nung lumabas na si Chanyeol. Nakita niya na basang-basa ito, saka niya lang na-realize na hindi pala siya nagbigay ng towel, kaya napatayo siya at agad na kumuha nag towel. “Sorry! Nakalimutan ko yung towel.”

“Hahaha, okay lang, pero kahit hindi na big towel, kahit face towel lang. Sayang naman kasi, isang beses ko lang naman magagamit.” 

_Namumula na naman mukha ko, bakit kasi mukhang model si Chanyeol. Wet look tapos fit nga yung shirt na binigay ko sa kanya. Grabe naman. Mama, tulong._

Iniabot niya yung face towel kay Chanyeol kasi yun lang naman na yung hinihingi niya eh, saka umupo na siya sa may couch. 

“You watch _Community_ pala. I like yung sa bandang closing na every episode, yung part ni Abed and Troy.” pagkwento ni Chanyeol.

“Kaya nga eh, nakakatawa kasi sila, actually lahat naman sila. Pati si Señor Chang. Nood ka muna dito, liligo lang ako, kwento mo na lang sa akin ano mangyayari.” sabi niya kay Chanyeol.

Pagkatapos niya maligo, bumalik din siya sa sala, maya-maya pa nagkwe-kwentuhan na sila ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam pero napunta sila sa usapan na kung ano ginagawa nila kapag nagbabakasyon sila nung bata sila.

“Hindi mo natatandaan pero actually magkababata tayo eh. Magkalaro tayo noon, kasama pa natin si heart noon. Naalala ka rin niya eh.” kwento ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Nabigla siya dahil hindi niya nga maalala yun. “Wait lang, magkwento ka nga.” 

“Remember yung may isang batang laging inaaway ng ibang bata kasi lampa? Ako ‘yun, tapos one time ang lakas ko umiyak kasi may tumulak sa akin tapos nasugatan ako sa tuhod at binti. Ito oh may scar pa haha.” pinakita pa sa kanya ni Chanyeol yung maliit na peklat. “ Tapos, nung nakita mo ‘yung batang nanulak, inaway mo haha. Sinumbong mo pa nga sa nanay ko, tapos simula noon, palagi kaming dalawa ni Sehun yung kalaro mo, kumbaga ikaw naging protector naming dalawa haha.” natatawang kwento ni Chanyeol.

Habang sinasabi sa kanya yun ni Chanyeol, isa-isa na niyang naaalala, “Hoy! Ikaw ‘yun! Ang naaalala ko lang kasi dati yung masarap na meryenda kapag bumibisita ako sa bahay ng kalaro ko.” Nanlaki mata niya, hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala.

“Oo nga, bahay yung ni Lolly eh. Parang vacation house na rin namin.” 

  
“Kaya pala ang gaan ng loob ko kay Lolly. Feeling ko nakilala na niya ako, bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi?” pinalo pa niya sa braso si Chanyeol.

“Hinihintay ko lang maalala mo kasi.” Nahihiya ituloy si Chanyeol pero tinuloy niya pa rin. “May promise kasi ako sa sarili ko noon eh, kapag nakita kita ako naman ang mag-pprotect sa iyo haha. Bata pa ako noon eh, akala ko siguro magkikita pa tayo pagkalaki natin, pero ang galing we met here pa rin.” 

“Crush kita noon eh, kahit lampa ka. Ang bait mo kasi saka ang talino, kaya palagi rin kitang pinagtatanggol noon.” pag-amin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, namumula na siya pero okay lang.

“Really?! Ako din eh, kaya nga ako nag-ggym din kasi ayoko na maging lampa. And ayun, I promised to myself nga na ikaw naman ang i-pprotect ko.” 

  
  


_Sure na, pwede na rin siya kiligin._

  
  


At dahil sa naiwang pagkain sa 7/11 at grab na naligaw, hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun na makikita niya ang childhood friend (crush) niya. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat kung umabot ka rito! Maraming maraming salamat sa mga mods, sa mahabang pasensiya at extensions na binigay niyo po sa akin. 
> 
> Sa nagsulat ng prompt, usap tayo after reveals!
> 
> Gusto ko marinig ang mga komento niyo kung meron man. Salamat muli!


End file.
